Seraphine Dearborn
Seraphine Dearborn (fl. c. 1692-1700) was an American witch who lived in the late 17th century. Noted for her intelligence and regarded as one of the greatest witches of her age, Dearborn was one of the seven founders of the Pendragon Institute in the aftermath of the Salem Witch Trials. Biography Seraphine was born in the 17th century into the Dearborn family, a family of blood witches descended from the Willowwand family. She left Avalon for the New World at some point. Salem Witch Trials By 1692, Seraphine was living in Salem, Massachusetts. It was in January of that year that she happened upon Elizabeth Parris and Abigail Williams, among several other village girls, attempting to work ancient magick and divine their future husbands and social statuses with a Venus glass. When Seraphine's friend Lydia Dustin informed her of the rumors regarding the girls' strange behavior and that they may be bewitched, Seraphine informed her of what she had seen that night. Seraphine was concerned for Mary Sibly when she suggested Reverend Samuel Parris make a "witchcake". However, Sibly was never accused of witchcraft. Instead, Parris' slave Tituba was accused, and she implicated Sarah Osborne and Sarah Good in her crimes as well. Seraphine continued to doubt the validity of the girls' statements, though she remained quiet for fear of her own safety. She was outraged at the arrests of Rebecca Nurse, a well-respected elderly woman, and Dorothy Good, a four-year-old girl. Seraphine commented that no one was safe from "the caterwauling children". Seraphine's friend Lydia disclosed what Seraphine had seen in the woods at some point, and was accused of witchcraft shortly after, followed by two of her daughters. Seraphine took to visiting Lydia often, despite her fears of being accused of witchcraft. Seraphine was present for the trials of Sarah Good and Rebecca Nurse, as well as several of the executions. She was horrified to see Giles Corey pressed underneath several large stones. Seraphine herself was accused of witchcraft in October. However, Governor William Phips prohibited arrests shortly after his wife was accused of witchcraft, and Seraphine was saved from trial. When Lydia was found not guilty, she was unable to pay the hefty jailer's fee that had accrued during her nearly year-long stay in prison. Seraphine sought to scrounge up money to pay for her friend's release, but Lydia died March 10, 1693. Pendragon Institute Following the death of her friend Lydia Dustin, Seraphine left Massachusetts on a ship to England to travel to Avalon. The ship departed on March 15, 1693 and arrived in England approximately three weeks later. While on the ship, she met Jacinth Montclaire, who was also fleeing America to live in Avalon. Montclaire was extremely receptive to Seraphine's dream of starting a magickal school where young witches could learn to control their abilities safely, without fear of persecution. Seraphine and Jacinth finally arrived on Avalon on April 24, and Seraphine stayed with her father. Seraphine and Jacinth founded the Pendragon Institute on the legendary magickal island of Avalon alongside five other witches, one of whom, Volturnus Darcy, was from the neighboring village of Marblehead and saw his cousin executed in the Trials. Darcy's experiences at the hands of the Typicals caused him to develop Atypical beliefs. At one point, he attempted to convince his colleagues to stop accepting Typical students for fear of betrayal. Seraphine and the other founders strongly opposed this proposal. Seraphine and Volturnus ended up duelling in a violent clash of magick, and Darcy fled the school, living the rest of his life in obscurity. Seraphine was the most affected by Darcy's flight, and remained head of his coven, Heartbane, in the belief that he would one day return. It is believed by some that she had been in love with Darcy, and that she eventually died of a broken heart. Indeed, the identity of her son Cornelius' father is unknown and remains topic of debate for magickal scholars. Physical appearance Seraphine was tall and lithe, with long, dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a bronze circlet on her head. Her skin is said to be the color of ivory. Etymology Seraphine is the French form of Seraphina, the feminine form of the Late Latin name "Seraphinus", derived from the biblical word "seraphim", which was Hebrew in origin and meant "fiery ones". The Seraphim are the highest rank in Christian angelic hierarchy. Category:17th century births Category:Females Category:Blood witches Category:Willowwand family descendants Category:Witches Category:Willowwands Category:Divination teachers Category:Seers Category:Portraits Category:Statues Category:Coven Heads Category:Historical figures Category:Divination department